This invention relates to a motion-sensitive bird repelling device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which employs motion detectors, and flexible arms that rotate and makes noise when prompted by the motion detectors, designed for scaring off birds and rodents so as to prevent them from entering a prohibited area.
Each year, people spend their valuable time planting a wide variety of plant seeds in their own private gardens. Unfortunately, birds too often eat the seeds from the garden even before the seeds have a chance to germinate and grow into a plant. This not only causes enormous frustration for the avid gardener who patiently waited for the plant to grow but also causes the gardener to repeat the expensive and troublesome process of replanting the seeds. Thus, it is desirable to have a device that is capable of deterring birds and rodents from entering the garden areas.
Various references uncovered in the prior art provide devices that utilize a jet of water to drive off small animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,192 to Burman discloses an animal deterrent apparatus having water sprinklers which produce sudden jet of water to frighten an animal. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,287 to Houch discloses an animal sensing and repelling system that uses a floodlight and water sprayer for repelling animals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,093 to MacMillan discloses another garden protection device comprising a water sprinkler head designed to spray a sudden shock of water over the area to be protected to drive off wandering animals.
In the field of animal repelling device, many have been designed which generate undesirable noises to frighten away animals. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,411 to Herbruck discloses an ultrasonic sound emitting apparatus producing an undesirable noise for animals such as dogs and cats to deter such animals from trespassing within certain geographical boundaries. This noise is of such a high frequency that it is not heard by most human beings. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,063 to Peterson discloses a bird avert system which includes microwave, radar, or other signal generation and receiving arrangements for forming an electronic net a distance above a polluted pond, that is triggered by passage therethrough of a bird, to frighten away birds from the pond.
Despite all these animal repelling devices, there is still a further need to provide an improved motion-sensitive bird repelling device. Such a motion-sensitive bird repelling device should be simple in construction so as to minimize manufacturing cost, and yet be capable of deterring birds, rodents, and other small animals from entering a prohibited area by generating noise and fluttering motions. Moreover, such a motion-sensitive bird repelling device should be capable of deterring birds and rodents from entering garden areas without presenting any danger to children and house pets playing nearby.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.